Bojack
Bojack is an alien tyrant and the main villain from the Dragon Ball Z movie, Bojack Unbound. Personality and Appearance Bojack has a bloodthirsty personality, watching his crew defeat several with a smile on his face. He is capable of getting caught up in the rush of battle, as seen when he kills Zangya simply because she was in his way of battling Gohan. He is rather sadistic, gaining great pleasure in dominating victims. He is also very arrogant, as his name suggests, firmly believing he can win any battle and enjoying all moments of praise he attains from anybody. Bojack and his crew were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production. Toriyama's designs can be seen in Daizenshuu 6. Bojack is depicted as having a muscular build, and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Bojack has a maximum-power transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top (a trait which numerous foes encountered in Dragon Ball possess). His outfit is also shredded by the transformation. History Bojack was at some point, sealed away inside a star by the Kais after they saw how dangerous he was and his desire to conquer the universe. After King Kai's planet was destroyed by Cell's self destruction attack, the seal holding Bojack where he was was broken and he escaped. He then found his way to Earth by tracking the energy caused by the Cell Games, accompanied by his crew, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. Upon arriving, Bojack secretly took control of a martial arts tournament being held by a billionaire named X.S. Cash, so as to wipe out anyone who could challenge him. He sent his men to take the place of the fighters meant to fight the finalists, then went to wait in a ruined city. Later, when the Z Fighters got wise to his plans and went to challenge him, Bojack watched while his minions took on and managed to defeat them. After Gohan was brought to his knees, Bojack prepared to finish him off with one of his attacks, Grand Smasher, only for Piccolo to arrive and deflect it with his Special Beam Cannon. They proceeded to fight and Piccolo found himself quickly defeated, but before Bojack could deliver the final blow, Trunks fired a barrage of energy blasts at him. However this had no effect, since Bojack erected an energy shield around himself. He then took on a newly arrived Super Saiyan Vegeta whom he also defeated and he then decided to enter his maximum power form. Bojack and his minions then attacked Gohan and managed to pummel the boy. Although Mr. Satan is able to not only cause a distraction, but also save Gohan from being killed by a move from Bido, Gohan is still no match, and gets pummeled and dominated until he is smashed into a building. Bojack then picks up Gohan and gives him a satisfying bearhug, sadistically laughing and preparing to squeeze him to death, as a way of thanking Goku for his part in freeing him and his minions. After a wait, Gohan passes out from the power of Bojack's bearhug. Just as the space tyrant was about to crush him, Goku, no longer able to watch such brutality, made a brief reappearance and catches the powerful brute off gaurd by punching Bojack in the face, having broken the rules of death briefly. With the encouragement from his father, Gohan then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and easily destroyed both Bido and Bujin. Bojack sacrificed his last minion, the fearful Zangya, whom he used as a distraction so as to fire an energy blast through her at Gohan (though did so with a very sadistic and insane look on his face). He dodged this and landed a punch right through Bojack's stomach, when the tyrant attempted to hit him head on. Bojack attempted to finish Gohan with his most powerful attack, the Galactic Buster, which the half-Saiyan countered with his Super Kamehameha. When these attacks collided, it created an explosion that the two fighters rushed at each other through. Gohan managed to finally defeat Bojack with one final punch, destroying him. Powers Bojack has superhuman abilities and the power to manipulate energy in the form of energy blasts and flight, as well as a shield called the Psycho Barrier. He can also enter his more powerful transformation, which is often referred to as Super Bojack. In this form, his strength is greatly increased far beyond that of even a Full-Power Super Saiyan. He was able to toss aside Vegeta and Trunks quite easily. Despite this, he relies on his henchman to do most of his dirty work, and fights with them as though they are equals, despite it being clear that all of their power's combined are inferior to him. Trivia *Bojack's name is derived from bōjakubujin, which is a Japanese word that means arrogance or audacity. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Supervillains Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Revived Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Titular Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Complete Monster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists